Through your shadow
by Tiffany1502
Summary: Elays Aisu enters Yuei, the elite academy of superheroes, despite the lack of enthusiasm of her father, especially in view of the difficulties experienced by the first-year students, the previous year. But nothing can hinder her plans, not even the dislike she feels towards her own quick, whom she considers responsible for the loss of Sienna Aisu, her mother.
1. Together

**Hello~ ****Here is my very first MHA fanfiction, and I hope you'll like it ! It's a translation, since I'm french (the french version is also available on my profil) so my english isn't perfect. Don't hesistate to correct any mistake you could see, I would be glad to improve my english!**

**This story takes place one year after the beginning of the manga/anime. It only takes into account the events of the anime, which means that the characters will have evolved between the end of season 3 and the beginning of their second year!Elays and the other students in her class will then be younger.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Together**

* * *

The moon was shining, high in the sky, lighting the city peacefully with its whitish light. The air was soft, a sign that spring was shyly coming. Alone in her garden Elays Aisu laid on the grass with her arms perpendicular to her body. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, to the rhythm of her irregular breathing.

The night might have fallen, it was not a reason for her to stop training. She had only one night left before she enters to Yuei, the greatest academy of the greatest heroes, and she was planning on use it to keep training.

"Come on" she motivated herself, getting up. Since she possessed a quirk allowing her to control and manipulate shadows, her training sessions at night were much more tiring than during the day. The light from the house entered the windows to illuminate the girl, who used her power to create a shadow clone and improve her melee combat skills.

"Elays!" called her father, opening the door on the fly. "It's late, you gotta go to bed." But, obviously, it was without counting on her father, who did not like to see her practice so late, especially when she had school by next day. Elays, forced to approve, returned inside – not without letting out a sigh – to take a shower and go to bed as her father asked.

The excitement deep inside her reached its climax, and she really did not know if she would be able to sleep during the few hours left of the night. Since she had received this letter announcing that she had passed the entrance examination, she was getting too impatient to the point she could not rest. Her phone vibrated as she was drying her long brown hair, catching her attention.

Luna Ueno:_You sleeping? Me, impossible. I'm going around in circles for hours!_

A smile appeared on her lips as she read these words, and she hurriedly explained to her best friend her current situation. A few weeks earlier, they had both taken the entrance exam together, and their support had allowed them to collect enough points to be accepted together at Yuei. And they could not have been happier than with it.

Luna, who had a powerful quirk of wind manipulation, had perfectly combined her power with Elays's, moving at her will the robots they had to destroy during the exam, to approach their shadows of her best friend. They had grown up together, knew each other by heart, and nothing seemed impossible to them. For Elays, the fact that they were again with each other in this adventure was obvious.

Luna Ueno:_Good luck and good night, then! We'll meet tomorrow, huh?_

It was hard to imagine that her friend could seem so panicked at the prospect of this new year. She was so strong and so confident in herself, usually, it almost seemed impossible of her. The pretty brunette answered affirmatively to the message, before going to her room to slip under her sheets, not without shouting a "good night" to her father, from the top of the stairs.

* * *

"I thought you wouldn't come," Luna said from afar, around the corner of the street, with a smile on her face.

"You would have been lost without me. I wasn't going to let you down," joked Elays with the same smile as her. Her green eyes landed on the pretty redhead and detailed her still figure, just a few meters from her. "I'm jealous, Luna, the uniform really suits you," she whispered, noting that the gray and green of the uniform matched perfectly with the red of her hair.

"I think you went out of your house without looking in a mirror, then!" Luna said, letting out a slight laugh.

Elays rolled her eyes at the compliment and answered by pulling her tongue, before making a broad smile. As soon as she had joined Luna's side, they both started to walk with a determined step to join the academy, telling each other their evening of the day before.

As a reflect of her excitement, Elays's heart drummed in her chest. Various sensations mingled in her being. Impatience, haste, joy, apprehension, every feeling was so strong she could not realize which was the one that dominated. At this very moment, she was waiting for nothing more than to find herself in front of the huge building that the academy was. For years, now, she has aspired to enter this famous and prestigious high school. Yet now that she was on her way to her first day, everything seemed surreal to her.

"So?" Luna suddenly said, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"What is Miss Aisu's official quirk?" Elays's mouth parted slightly and she scowled, taken aback. Her green eyes landed naturally on her left wrist for infinite seconds, before she clenched her fist while raising her head.

"Shadows' handling," she said, twirling her gaze in the darkness of her best friend's.

"Seriously... you're not afraid of having problems if they learn the truth?"

"How could they learn it? I don't intend to use my quirk. And with my mom, they'd never suspect it."

Luna let out a sigh as she saw Elays's determined look. It was a dialogue of the deaf, she knew it. Whenever she spoke of the nature of her friend's powers, it was as if she was talking to a wall. A huge and strong wall, that nothing could destroy. She was used to it, now.

"Here we are..." Elays said in a much quieter voice, gasping in front of the imposing building.

It was only the second time she was about to enter in it, yet she felt as if she had come here so many times that she could not even count them. Her blood pulsed in her ears and her hands began to shake, while a smug smile lit up her face as she turned to her friend. Finally, she was there. Finally, after this hard fight with herself she had always have, she had the opportunity to become a hero.

They entered, amazed, and crossed the main aisle of the academy. Filled with impatience and euphoria, the two high school girls entered the huge building and approached the lists of classes, making their way among the other students, obviously as excited as they are.

_Finally_.

When they arrived in front of the billboards, Elays quickly scanned the list of glances and suddenly let out a slight cry of excitement as she fell on her friend's neck.

"We're in the same class, Luna!" she said with enthusiasm. "Class 1-A!" The people around them turned to the undisguised joy of Elays, who felt her check warm up in front of such attention.

With the expression of embarrassment and joy of her friend, Luna could not help but sketch in turn a broad smile, before starting to walk towards their classroom, on the first floor. They were sure this year was going to be unforgettable, and being in the same class was the best start possible.

* * *

Many eyes landed on them as soon as they crossed the threshold of the huge door and Elays, intimidated, felt her breathing hang in her throat in front of these pairs of eyes on her. It was not that having her classmates' attention bothers her, but it was Yuei. They all were strong enough to pass the entrance exam, while she did not have a single idea of what kind of quirk they could have, of who they can be. Were some of them important? Son, daughter, brother, sister, anyone related to famous and great heroes?

"Hello! I'm Luna Ueno," Luna introduced herself with a huge smile, self-confident as she always was, while Elays was still lost in her thoughts.

"Elays Aisu," added the named one, finally following her friend's footsteps in the room.

Enthusiastic, the students all introduced themselves, their voices mingling with each other. However, the hubbub did not allow Elays to remember any name, but the prevailing atmosphere was enough to reassure her and make her forget the stress she had felt.

The brunette's eyes detailed the room: twenty desks simply decorated the premises. The place, devoid of any other furniture, except a blackboard and a platform on which stood another desk more imposing for the teacher, demonstrated the desired neutrality.

_Neutrality, for a school of superheroes? Seriously?_

"Do you guys realize?" rose a boy's voice, taking Elays out of her contemplation. "Class 1-A!"

_1-A…_, she repeated inwardly, her gaze empty.

These words echoed for a moment in her mind, as if she were trying to analyze them, to make sure of their reality. Yes, being in 1-A was something, and it carried a weird feeling. The previous year, first-grade students had experienced many complications in Yuei. For the first time, students had had to face villains during an attack, at one of their courses, but also during their summer camp, while they were with the other heroic class, 1-B.

During their sport festival, major event of the year and nationally broadcast on television, they had stood out as never before, allowing three of them to share the podium among all the first-year students. Somehow, they were all famous now, especially with younger students like them who had the chance to join this prestigious high school and follow their footsteps, as heroes.

"Hey, it seems that 2-A's class is just above ours! Don't you wanna have a look?" inquired a girl, rather small, with short blond hair.

Elays stared at her for a moment – enough to cross her blue-ocean gaze – to consider the idea. On the one hand, it was tempting, but on the other she did not really want to act like some kind of fanatics. They were certainly famous, but she doubted that coming to disturb them would please them, especially since they would have other opportunities to meet them.

Yet, seeing all her classmates approving and getting ready to leave the room, she realized that she did not want to be alone and take the risk of not integrating. Her eyes made their way to Luna, who kept watching the crowd of students getting out of the room. She finally turned her head to Elays before mimicking something with her lips to make Elays understand she was coming back, as she left in the opposite direction from the rest of the class.

Alone, Elays was about to follow them when she noticed that her phone indicated a missed call from her dad. "I didn't feel it vibrated…" she whispered, wondering if she should call him or not. "He must be wondering if I'm fine."

But she did not have time to think of anything that a cold wind entered the room, caressing her skin unpleasantly. She frowned, wondering how the weather can have become that cold since it was great few minutes ago. This icy wind slid down her arms to make her shudder, while her legs began to shake with cold.

The window of the room opened on the fly, making her jump of surprise. The girl let out a slight cry, despite herself, and her eyes widened slightly as she saw a silhouette emerging through this opened window to slip into the room.

A silhouette that was not unknown to her.

Shouto Todoroki.

* * *

**I hope you've liked this first chapter :3 I'll try to translate the next ones as soon as possible! ****Please don't hesitate to let me a review and tell your opinion :3**


	2. Icy wind

**Chapter 2: Icy wind**

* * *

Breathless, Elays let her gaze follow the silhouette that stood out before her eyes. She had already seen him on television. Shouto Todoroki, young prodigy and son of the number one hero, Endeavor. His hair, red on the left side of his skull and white on the right, seemed almost as fascinating as his heterochromia, as it flew in the light breeze that the open window let through.

Captivating.

It was only when his feet landed on the floor of the classroom that Shouto seemed to notice the girl's presence. Wondering what was going on, he turned his head around to consider the scene, before frowning.

"Ah, wrong floor," he noted, more for himself than for Elays.

"Why... are you coming in by the window?" Elays asked, arching an eyebrow and pointing at the window, as confusion swept over her. She finally realized that an ice staircase had been formed from the ground, to allow him access to the floor. In front of this girl's puzzlement and seeing her gaze on the outside, he looked at it as well.

"I was in the flush," he explained with a monotone voice. "And there are too many new students. I got stopped everywhere so I wanted to avoid the corridors"

Elays's mouth parted, and she did not know if she should feel outraged by such a detachment or impressed by this overflowing of ideas. This disinterested air he kept showing was at the limit of the frightening, yet his eyes swept the room as if he was not really aware of it.

"Well, looks like there's nobody on the first floor," he remarked, looking down the empty hallway. "I will go through the interior to go to the second."

Elays did not answer, slightly dazed, and let her gaze followed him as he silently crossed the room with a calm step. But looking at the empty desks, the girl remembered where her classmates had been gone to.

"Ha, wait," she said. He turned to face her and frowned questioningly. "My classmates went up to the second to see class 2-A... And seeing how they were enthusiastic, I don't think they're the only ones."

"Ah? What an idea."

_That's all? He's not very talkative…_

"Even if it was strange, going through the window may be a better solution, if you want to avoid the crowd." He thought to the idea, looking up at the ceiling, before shrugging his shoulders.

"It's fine, I'll wait a bit. Anyway, teachers will soon arrive."

He leaned against a desk, waiting for time to pass. Elays, who did not know how to engage in the conversation, just settled in her place: the only desk where no bag was placed, in the penultimate row on the side of the window. She grabbed her phone and watched it for a moment. Should she call back her father, despite the embarrassing situation and the heavy calm that had settled in the room?

To: Dad

_Everything is fine, I'm in the same class as Luna. See you tonight_

A message definitely was a better solution. Once it was sent, her fingers slipped nervously on the screen, as she wondered if she should venture to meet the boy's gaze.

"Why did you stay alone?" His voice, surprisingly closer than she imagined, pulled her out of her dreams, and she slowly turned her head toward him, the hand clutching her phone.

For the really first time, she met Shouto's heterochromia and really realized how captivating it was. His deep gray right eye and his fascinating turquoise blue left eye pierced her for a moment, and she felt like she was drowning for a few seconds.

"I had to make a call, but you arrived," she finally admitted as she pulled herself together.

The boy's mouth opened, a sign that he was about to respond, when heel noises from the corridor cut him off. They both turned their heads toward the half-open door, in a perfect synchronization that snatched a slight smile from Elays.

"Hello!" a woman yelled as she entered the room. Her long black hair in peaks, astonishingly like a fir tree, flew after her, in her tracks. However, the broad smile that she wore vanished as soon as she noticed that the room was empty. Her blue eyes clung to Shouto, and she arched an eyebrow. "Todoroki? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Where are the students?"

"I went to the wrong floor," he simply replied.

The teacher's forehead narrowed in front of his words, and she remained stunned at this detachment of his, before pulling herself together. She was used to it, now. "And you? Are you in 1-A?"

Elays nodded approvingly. When the teacher asked where her classmates went, she answered evasively that they would not be long in coming back, preferring to keep their getaway secret so that they would not be reprimanded. With a quick glance at her phone, the girl noticed that nine o'clock had passed for two minutes, and that they would soon be asked to leave by the 2-A's teacher.

"Are you our homeroom teacher?" Elays asked.

"Exactly!" the woman replied, enthusiastic, pointing a whip in her direction. "What's your quirk?

Taken aback by the question, Elays thought back to her conversation with Luna, on the way a few minutes earlier. Only one answer was possible, yet, a fraction of a second, the idea of saying something else crossed her mind. "Shadows' handling…"

"Interesting! Do your best using such power! Our quirk is precious, don't forget it."

Her breath astonishingly slow, Elays let the heroine's words settle in her mind. It was as if she had penetrated her soul, to bring out words so just and so false at the same time, reflections of her inner turmoil and her bitter fight against herself.

Elays lifted her left hand at chest height and stared intently at it. "I'm afraid that it's impossible," she murmured, though loud enough for the words to reach Shouto's ears.

The boy's eyes widened, and for a moment he wondered if he had not misunderstood. Midnight probably did not hear what she had just said, according to the cheerful expression she had, but the troubled look of the girl in front of him convinced him, and he suddenly felt a certain compassion creeping into him. His eyes unconsciously stayed on his left hand and the troubles he had long known, and which he had had to face, came back to him. In just a few words, he had the feeling of seeing himself in this stranger.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," said a voice as passing the doorway.

"Luna!"

"Elays? The others haven't come back yet? Oh... and?" she asked, surprised, crossing the eyes of the only boy in the room.

"Shouto Todoroki," he introduced himself simply, with this characteristic calm voice of his.

"You weren't there just now, right?"

"He's not in our class," Elays explained, seeing that her best friend obviously had not the memory of faces.

"I'll go to mine, by the way," he said, straightening up to walk toward the door. "Crowd or not, Aizawa will not appreciate if I'm late."

He turned around and took one last look at the girl, sitting at her desk against the window. "_Elays_" he repeated to himself as he left the class, under Midnight and the two high school girls' gazes.

"He was super cute, wasn't he?" Luna asked, accompanying her words with an implied look. Her friend let out a laugh and it was the return of the other grumbling students that took her out of her bubble.

Midnight, obviously neither surprised by the situation nor impatient, watched them sit down calmly after they apologized for being late. "Well, now that you're all here, we'll go through the formalities, starting with a presentation. I'm Nemuri Kayama, also known as Midnight, and will be your homeroom teacher this year."

Elays, leaning against the wall, looked in turn at their teacher and the insistent and inappropriate glances of her classmates. One must say that, in view of the excessively tight and provocative outfit she wore, she was not surprised that their attention remained focused on the heroine's body.

Her white leotard, moulding her bust to the point of drawing her generous bosom, as well as her black stockings and stiletto heels, Elays wondered for a second if she actually was allowed to lecture in such clothes.

_At least, the boys are all attentive_, she noticed.

"I'm getting all excited to spend this new year with you!" Midnight exclaimed with a wink. A hubbub arose at these words and, leaving her blue eyes running hard through the room, the woman quickly found herself surrounded by a hostile aura. "Quiet," she said in a loud voice that filled the place, brandishing her faithful whip. "And go change into your gym clothes," she said, waving blue-striped sportswear in front of her students' bewildered looks.

"But, what about the entrance ceremony?" a boy in the second row asked.

"Since some teachers had decided that it was just a formality and no longer sent their students, preferring to test them on the ground instead, it had been canceled." They all looked at each other, not really knowing if these words had been spoken bitterly or not, but got up to retrieve an outfit. They then left the room to follow Nemuri and reach the sports field.

_It seems that it starts directly by an examination of our abilities_, Elays thought, not being able to hide her anxiety from her friend who was staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

**Hello~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's still the beginning of this story! If you've liked it, you can let a review~ :3 **

**I'm not sure about my English sometimes so as I had already said, please don't hesistate to correct me if I'm wrong! **


	3. First exercise

**Chapter 3 : First exercise**

* * *

"You're going to be in team of two and face each other to fight," Midnight explained to the students hanging from her lips. At this words, everyone looked at each other and a slight hubbub arose, quickly swept away by a faint breeze.

Or by the threatening aura of the teacher...

Thus nobody objected and the groups were drawn. Elays found herself with Erin Otsuka, whom she recognized as the girl sitting behind her, in the classroom. Smaller than her, rather tiny, and apparently more interested in the length of her clothes than in the exercise, she did not seem really strong.

Yet Elays had learned not to trust appearances. And it was not this angelic air of her, accentuated by her half-length blonde hair and her blue-ocean eyes that was going to mislead her.

"We're together," her comrade said, joining her side, a smile on her lips. "What's your quirk?"

"I can manipulate shadows... Whether it's mine, or objects' and people's around me."

"That sounds so cool!" Erin enthused with a childish air which made her look really cute.

"What about you?"

"I can teleport for a maximum distance of two to five kilometers, depending on my health status. But I have to be able to visualize the place where I want to go…"

Elays's eyes lit up in front of all the ideas that crossed her mind, as she was thinking about what such a power had to offer. It was amazing, everyone here seemed to have so nice quirks that it could not look true.

"So cool!" she said with shining eyes.

Erin shrugged, yet slightly amused at such craze, before they start to be serious. They began to think of a strategy that could take into account their two quirks during the time allotted for this by Midnight. Everyone in the class did the same, and Elays could not help but glare several times at Luna, who was training with Shiro Abe, her partner for the exercise.

Her best friend seemed so comfortable, able to adapt to all situations and people, that Elays felt a kind of twinge in her heart. She had always admired her and, somehow, envied her for all she was. Always, since their meeting, seven years ago.

"Aisu?" Erin asked, seeing her lost in her minds. "We continue?"

"Yeah, sorry…"

After a few minutes, which was too short in their opinion, Midnight gathered all the students to start the exercise. The opponents were randomly drawn and, since they were twenty, it would allow them to do five different fights.

"I saw them training," Erin whispered in Elays's ear as she glanced at their two opponents. They looked strong..."

Hearing these words, Elays turned to look at them. One of them, Takao Ido, wore a broad, almost silly smile as he made them a sign with his hand, while his teammate, Reiji Kudō, remained unmoved.

_Don't trust appearances_, she repeated to herself.

The exercise started; the teams were fighting on the P.E ground. Their objective was obviously victory, but without hurting the other students who watched the fights, only a few meters away, nor their opponents.

The first duo to win was composed of Jun Aoki, who was able to manipulate objects from a certain distance to attract them close to him, and Rina Imai, who could create bubbles in which she would lock people up – or stuffs.

It had simply been enough for them to prevent their opponents from moving, locked in bubbles, before surprising them with different projectiles thrown by Jun. Since fighting was only a matter of judging their abilities, it was meaningless for them to be exhausted and injured.

"Well, next group!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Midnight, with a smile on her face, reaching out to Elays and Erin, then to their opponents. "Elays Aisu and Erin Otsuka versus Takao Ido and Reiji Kudō!"

The four of them came forward on the ground under the gaze of their classmates. Everyone seemed to be caught up in the atmosphere, and it was more than normal, in front of such an exercise. In middle school, they never had the right to use their quirks on someone else, so having the opportunity to test them on other students was both exciting and scary at the same time.

"Ready?" Midnight asked once they were face to face. "Go!"

At the very second Nemuri's voice faded, Takao's arms stretched out to try to touch Elays and Erin. They only had time to dodge the blow, spreading on different sides, and the boy's arms came back to him.

While the teen with the elastic arms seemed to rush headlong, his teammate remained calm, imperturbable, and watched the scene unfolding before his eyes, as if he was trying to analyze it.

"Aisu!" Erin exclaimed.

"Got it!" She first glanced quickly at the sun, which was soon to be obstructed by the cloud, then at what was around them. Lampposts and nothing else around. Not the least stuff able to give off a shadow.

Left with her only self, Elays decided to rely on her own shadow, which she expanded to mingle with Takao's. The young man, surprised at the speed of Elays's shadow, which he had not had time to avoid, remained unable to move.

Erin took advantage of the confusion of their opponents to disappear from their field of vision, and reappear in their backs. They did not have time to see her, and Takao, still immobilized by Elays, could only look at the foot that was coming at full speed to his face.

Reiji, who had remained motionless since the beginning of the hostilities, raised his hands quickly and a force field was created around his teammate, protecting him from the blow. The sudden movement around Takao broke the bond of his shadow to Elays's, while Erin fell to the ground under the impetus she had given to her body, through this failed kick.

"Otsuka, come back!" Elays screamed, before letting her eyes flutter to the sky.

_Soon._

Her teammate executed and teleported to join her sides.

"It's Kudō that we have to deal with first," she said once she was back to Elays's sides. "His force fields will protect them both and prevent us from acting. But he seems to calmly think about the situation, unlike Ido who goes into the heap."

"Yeah, you're right... I think I have a plan." Erin turned her head in her direction to encourage her to continue her explanation. "Clouds will hide the sun, I'll be able to extend my field of action. In the meantime, it'd be necessary to diversion with melee. We run on them, and you teleport at the last moment to surprise them from behind, you okay with that?"

A huge smile stretched on her partner's lips, before she strongly approved the idea. They executed, running towards their opponents at the same time. Takao, to block them, stretched his arms so that they could not move forward, while Reiji stood ready.

After a few seconds, as Elays had predicted, the clouds started to prevent the passage of the sun's rays, plunging the ground into a certain darkness. The growing shadow quickly engulfed the four students, to the surprise of both boys.

They understood the situation, realizing that they could not move, while Elays slowed down and stopped just a few meters away from them.

"Sorry, but you're on my territory," she said with a smile she could not restrain.

Erin disappeared again from their field of vision as a small distance separated her from their two adversaries, to reappear behind them. Elays concentrated on keeping her embrace around their shadows, keeping them from moving as she start to run towards them again.

Both trapped, they could only observe the two girls who surrounded them. Erin went to attack Takao and wrestled him to the ground, while Elays threw her leg up to Reiji's face, who could not move and defend himself.

She used the bond of their shadows, grouped under the cloud layer that no longer allowed to distinguish them from each other, to stop the momentum of her foot, which just came to barely touch the skin of his cheek.

"Well, stop! It's Aisu and Otsuka's win!" Midnight exclaimed, raising her whip to the sky. "Out of a comradeship, your blow would have probably hurt and sent flying your comrade, Aisu. Good reflex to have stopped."

Elays and Erin clapped happily in the hand and went to thank both their teacher for these words and their opponents for the fight. As at the end of the previous fight, all the other students applauded, as much to congratulate the two girls' win than the confrontation itself.

Luna smiled broadly at her best friend, who struggled to hide the excitement of her success.

She had won.

And with her shadows' handling

* * *

"Todoroki? What are you looking through the window?"

Surprised by this words, the Shouto gave a slight start and turned his head towards the origin of this voice to face Momo Yaoyorozu, sitting in the place behind his own.

"Girls?!" Minoru exclaimed, observing in his turn what was happening through the window. His scream caught the attention of the rest of the class and all the students turned to look at them for a long time. "He watched girls fight, through the window!" the purple-haired boy explained to the dilated pupils who were staring at him. "Or was it Midnight, which you looked at? I was sure you were hiding this kind of trend, it wasn't possible otherwise!"

The boy with white and red hair arched an eyebrow, before taking a last look at the P.E ground, under the window.

_It was the girl from earlier... she won._

The fight he had just followed had taken hold of him, so much so that he had forgotten for a few moments that he was in a classroom. But Aizawa's glare helped him regain his composure and he reconciled himself, ignoring Minoru's reflections and the reactions of his comrades.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ it was really hard to write it in english to be honest, I kinda struggled :c I hope I did it more or less well (?). **

**Don't hesitate to let a review, it would really mean a lot! :3 Since I don't know what you guys think about this story :(  
A friend of mine uses to say "1 review = 1 author saved from depression" and I'm sure she's right xD**


End file.
